A solid-state imaging device is used to capture an image in a camera or the like. In a front-illuminated solid-state imaging device in which light incident surface is arranged on a front surface of a semiconductor substrate, a quench circuit is arranged on the front surface side (light incident surface side) of the semiconductor substrate. As a result, an aperture ratio is decreased by the space.
On the other hand, in a back-illuminated solid-state imaging device, the quench circuit is arranged on the side (back side) opposite to the light incident surface of the semiconductor substrate. Even in the back-illuminated solid-state imaging device, sometimes, the size of each pixel is decreased due to factors such as an increase in the number of pixels. In such a case, due to restrictions in the process design, sometimes, the quench circuit may be necessarily arranged outside an active region of each pixel, and thus, in this case, the aperture ratio is also decreased. Therefore, there has been proposed a technique of arranging the quench circuit on a mount substrate instead of the semiconductor substrate (for example, PTL 1).
In addition, there has been proposed a technique of reducing the aperture ratio by increasing a distance from a reference plane including a surface of a semiconductor region to a readout wire line so as to be larger than a distance from the reference plane to a surface electrode and increasing the degree of freedom in designing a width of the readout wire line (for example, PTL 2).
In addition, there has been proposed a technique of reducing the noise by connecting a first semiconductor chip and a second semiconductor chip for exchanging signals through a connection region and forming a bump for exchanging signals and a shield member for surrounding the bump in the connection region (for example, PTL 3).